


Megan and Clea - September 16, 2015

by fatessilence, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project
Genre: Gen, X-Project RPG - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatessilence/pseuds/fatessilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://xp-logs.dreamwidth.org/3758544.html">Two magic students talk about the craft after their lesson.</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Pixie is played by <a href="http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Marlena">Marlena</a>, Clea Lake is played by <a href="http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Rei">Rei</a> (fatessilence)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Megan and Clea - September 16, 2015

The ballroom no longer felt so empty during magic class with two new students, Megan reflected, although she still missed Topaz. Topaz always had the right answer to everything. Megan always felt like kind of a moron in class. Which, in Welsh, means carrots. A dense, starchy vegetable - which was her brain, when trying to grasp magic concepts. Although, she further reflected, the intense one-on-one time with Ms. A had totally been worth it. Megan had mastered a simple glamour spell, meaning she no longer needed to fuss with either color contacts or the image inducer.

She emerged from her thoughts at the sound of chairs scraping on the floor. Class was over. As one of the new students, Steve, dashed off, Megan slowly stood up and began to gather her things.

"Clea, how do you like class so far?" she asked the remaining student, a red-haired teenage witch.

Clea started to gather her things when she heard a familiar vioce ask her a question. "Informative. I didn't think there was so much more to magic then simply casting a spell." She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and stood next to Megan. "I just hope that I can learn something rather than seeing the spell being made and then mimicing it. I do want to learn."

"What seems like mimicry is often part of the magic - ritual and repetition seem to strengthen the ways in which we manifest magical energies in this world," Megan replied, surprising herself. Maybe Megan wasn't as carrots as she thought.

"This is a pretty dense class, like maths an' foreign languages. I'm not great at maths, but I got through it by memorizin' a lot. Same with German. Magic - it just has to meld with your mind. It's still very foreign to me, but I'm learnin'. I'm sure you'll be a natural at it, you will," she added.

"Math is kind of dull." Clea agreed. "You said that your learned that you could do magic recently? May I ask how it came to be?"

"I did." Megan's all black eyes briefly glanced away. She didn't want to scare Clea by telling her about the source of her Magic just yet.

"My last... mentor was very cruel and forced my magic on me. I guess he recognized some potential that I wouldn't 'ave discovered any other way. So... that happened and here I am, learnin' to control it. I wouldn't give it up now, it'd be like puting our an eye. But did you always know you had magic?"

"That isn't very nice. I hate it when people force people. It is rude and not very nice." Thinking of Bas and what his father expected from him. "Some people just need to manifest it on their own. No. My magic manifested when I was 12 during a time when a girl becames a woman. It was small things and when I found out that Steve could too we sort of learned off each other. Some stuff I learned just from experimenting on my own, almost broke my arm from trying the fly spell." She smirked at the memory. "I was just a normal girl."

"Aye, I can relate with that. My wings and dust powers started when I was barely a woman. I tried to cover it up, though, until I couldn't anymore. Ah, flying's the best now. Did you ever learn the flying spell?"

"What does your dust powers do? Is it like Pixie Dust from Peter Pan?" Clea smiled at her. "Only a few minutes and not very high. I think mostly because I don't want to actual end up in the hospital. I get tired and very very hungry. Sometimes I am surprised on how much I eat after I try a complicated spell."

"Can't Tinkerbell's dust make other people fly? Well, mine can't do that exactly. It's more like the feeling of flying, paired with hallucinations, which can confuse people. Or, sometimes it can help them relax. I never know how people will react to it, though. It's pretty impressive how you were able to change Cata's size - how did you learn to control that?"

"So it is a drug? Wicked." Clea looked down at her toes. "I didn't think it would work honestly. We have done that spell on other things, mostly small. We tried it on a tree before we did on Cata because it was alive. I think it was the first spell that went exactly right. Though, we can't change her back to her normal size. So she is kind of stuck like that. Not sure if she is finished growing either."

"If it's hurting her, would she tell you? Perhaps Ms. Amanda could reverse the spell."

"Yes. I do believe so. She is pretty vocal." Clea thought about it. "I think she is content with it at the moment. I know she knows that we did it to keep people from finding out about her. We don't want her to be experiment on or someone's trophy." 

"This may sound silly, but I thought maybe she wanted to stay small, so it would be easier to get around human spaces. I do hope she likes it here."

"I would have to agree. She does seem content and hasn't been fussy about it. I think seeing the world has been good for her. Living in the woods is nice but also can be kind of lonely."

"There are some woods around here, to the northeast, that are on the property. I'm sure she'll find them if she wants to get away from everyone. My personal favorite spot is the lake."

"I did see the tree line from one of the windows. I didn't get to explore much of the grounds besides what was the nearest to the building. There is a lake?" Clea asked, it had caught her interest. "Does it ever freeze over and people can ice skate?"

"It can freeze, but usually not enough for ice skating, I think. I know Bobby froze the pool this summer with his powers. But there are usually organized outings to go ice skating during the winter." Megan shivered. "I don't do a lot outside during the winter. My wings don't like being cold."

"Can't you do something about your wings? Is there a way to keep them comfortable during the cold season?" Clea asked. She had never seen anyone with pixie like wings before and her first encounter with Megan was still fresh in her mind.

"It's fine as long as I'm flying or moving around," she said, fluttering them a little bit, sending small rainbows of light scattering throughout the room. "But sitting on a chair lift? No way. Now I see why witches magick brooms and things to fly - that would be a tidy spell!"

Clea smiled as she watched the rainbows of light from her wings. "Do you think it is possible? To bewitch a broom to fly?" 

"I haven't seen it before," Megan admitted, "but almost anything is possible. Every person here with magic has their own way of transferring magical energy to the real world."

"I've notice that. I heard Miss Amanda gets hers from urban areas, I know Steve can place it in a object and draw it from there. Me, I guess it comes from within. I never really paid attention on how I get the magical energy to focus into my spells. It just happens." Clea bit her lower lip for a moment. "Maybe, we can see if we can bewitch a broom. There has to be a spell somewhere."

"It seems like you have a strong natural magical connection," Megan said interestedly. "Perhaps we should look for a spell that works on the earth's natural forces. Like air - creating a cushion of air focused around yourself or an object. Or it could be more personal, like levity of thought creating physical levitation. Ah, this is where studying Latin comes in handy."

"I would like that." Clea tucked a red lock of hair behind her ear. "I did take a Latin class last year. I don't think I had to work so hard to on a class."

"Me, I'm no good with languages neither. I think Latin is used a lot because the words don't change meaning. Or maybe there's another reason. Magic is strange and it's hard to get my head around it. You can always ask Ms. Amanda for help, which is nice. Or, if you get in over your head, she'll usually notice and that's less nice."

"I might as well invest in some Latin books. I wonder if my mum has any..."

"This will be fun, though." Megan added. She hasn't been this excited about magic in a while. She always took it very seriously, but never with a sense of pure enjoyment.

Clea smiled back. "Maybe we can study together. The more we learn the better, right?"

"Sounds good," Megan agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
